The Chosen Ones: A Pretty Little Liar Prequel
by Fashion Harmony
Summary: Ever wonder how or why Ali, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Aria became friends? Two years before Ali disappeared, there were actually some happy times. Don't believe me? I'll tell you, and you'll be surprised how everything is set into place. -A
1. Chapter 1: Spencer

_Ever wonder how or why Ali, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Aria became friends? Two years before Ali disappeared, there were actually some happy times. Don't believe me? I'll tell you, and you'll be surprised how everything is set into place. -A_

_Chapter 1: Miss Spencer Hastings_

It was a crisp, clear autumn morning as Spencer Hastings casually walked to her field hockey practice with a huge smile on her face, and her confidence higher than the sky. Today's the day. The day that Spencer will become the Varsity Captain for her last year in junior high, and no one was going to take her place. Not even her ultimate competitor, Alison DiLaurentis, who conveniently lives next door. It was if she was born popular, and everyone wanted a piece of her. Spencer even heard rumors that she may be taken, with an older guy, which makes her even hotter and popular! Blood boils into Spencer's hot and irritated skin as she stopped her tracks. "_This isn't about her. Ali can't take this away from me. This is all I have," _Spencer thought to herself and continued her way to the practice field.

Luckily, she was one of the few who made it, and from the looks of it, there is no competition. She got this, just as long as Ali doesn't show up.

Spencer laid down her hockey stick onto the sticky grass and stretched out her long legs when she heard laughter from the other side. Her heart stopped when she realized who the laugh belonged to, Alison, who was talking to the Head Coach, Ms. Polanski. Ms. Polanski laughed very exaggerated, as she always does, and laid her hand onto Ali's shoulder. Ali looked disgusted, but she played along and laughed with her. What could be so funny? Spencer hastily continued her stretching as Ms. Polanski finally stopped and sauntered her way to the bleachers with the older field hockey teammates. Every year, the teammates from the high school varsity team help judge the upcoming captain and who gets to be on the team. Last year, one of them was her older sister, Melissa Hastings, as a judge and she purposely decided to not vote Spencer as captain for the seventh grade team and voted to none-other, Alison. Gee, what a loving sister right? This year, the judges look unfamiliar to Spencer and it can go either good or it could be a total, complete disaster. What does it take for Spencer to prove to others that she is the perfect captain? She's the top in her class and she's like in almost every club there is in Rosewood Jr. High. Apparently not much because Ali was captain last year and the only thing she's takes part of in, is her own diary and her inner posse.

Alison looked around and spotted Spencer stretching in that same pose for the past five minutes. Alison faked a smile and marched her famous walk, hips sway, head tilt to the side and her one hand on her perfectly toned back. She stood next to Spencer and smiled even more. Spencer never realized that Alison has a heart-shaped head and her eyes are hazel. Spencer continued to stretch out her other leg, to avoid staring at her. "Why so tense Spence? It's just a try-out," Ali said as she put on her jungle red lipstick from MAC onto her perfectly shaped lips. Spencer noticed it and couldn't help think that Melissa has that same color. Kind of think of it, Melissa never really was a daring person, but it could only mean one thing, it was for Ian Thomas, her boyfriend just started dating. And what makes it even more disgusting, they go to the same college. How corny is that? The whole point of going to college is meeting somebody new, now Melissa will be boring as ever.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean I'm just trying out to be team captain this year," Spencer said as she sat down on the grass and stretched her legs. "Why are you so relaxed? Maybe this year someone new might take your place." Alison turn around, her face was tense, but she relaxed and smiled.

"Who said anything about you taking my place," Ali said. She pulled her think, luscious blonde hair into a dainty ponytail, where it showcases her heart-shaped head and hazel eyes. Spencer noticed that Ali was wearing Chanel earrings. Couldn't she be even more perfect looking? "Look, I really don't want any bad blood between us and I know you still resent from last year. Honestly, I was hoping you would be captain, but thanks to Melissa—"

"Thanks to my sister, you turned out to be captain," Spencer refused to listen to Ali. It's like she's rubbing it in her face and this was some kind of joke. This was never a joke to Spencer, her family was already screwed up as it is and this was the only way out. Every ball she hits, she thinks of her family, every step she takes is anger and frustration of how her family treats her. There is no way she is losing to Ali again. "Well, not this year. I've practiced every day, even when I couldn't see two inches from where I stood, and not even you can stop me."

"Well, may the best player win," Ali said, as she held out her hand to shake Spencer's hand. She looked at her hand first, but then she looked at her eyes, they seem harmless. She reluctantly shook her hand, but somehow she seems to trust Ali.

- Later in the girls locker room-

Spencer passed up and down the girls' locker room as she and the other teammates were waiting patiently for the verdict. Alison, whose back was gracefully against the wall, was watching Spencer and had a small satisfaction on her face. Noise from Ms. Polanski had caught everyone's attention, except for Alison, who focused on her manicured French tips. Ms. Polanski started calling out the girls who tried out for the team first. Spencer noticed that Ali's best friends, Naomi Ziegler and Riley Wolfe, who have never lifted a hockey stick, shrieked in terror when they found out that they didn't make the team. What a surprise there!

"Spencer Hastings and Alison DiLaurentis, since the both of you did a remarkable job, it was very hard to make a decision," Ms. Polanski said. Butterflies fluttered inside of Spencer and she felt like she was going to throw up. She glances at Alison, who was calm, cool and collected. "Spencer, congratulations, you're the new team captain!" Spencer's heart stopped. She couldn't believe her ears right now, this is the perfect way to end the week and she finally beat Ali. "Alison, you will be co-captain." Ali simply nodded her head, as if she was happy that she got the position. It was as if she basically gave the position to Spencer. She did noticed that Ali wasn't her aggressive self during try-outs, but Spencer thought it was just nerves or she thought she even scared her for a minute. Now it just seems like she meant for this to happen.

The remaining girls, the ones that actually made the team, all congratulated Spencer on the accomplishment, but that gnawing feeling that Ali let her win was bothering her. Spencer couldn't help but walk up to Alison to see what really is going on. "Congrats, Spencer. I guess you did beat me."

"Alison, you can quit the random act of kindness. I noticed that you weren't being your usual aggressive self today. Why did you let me win?" Spencer asked as she put her hands on her narrow hips.

"I didn't let you win. I just felt like you deserved it more than me, so I held back," Ali said. From the look of Spencer's face, she didn't look convinced.

"Look, we live next door to each other and you don't think it's weird that we haven't hung out together? I just want to make amends." Ali leaned towards Spencer and handed her an embellished envelope that said _Spencer_. "Spencer I want you to come to my party tonight. It will be a lot of fun." She couldn't believe it. Alison's parties, from what she heard, were like the Oscar night of all parties, of which that doesn't include Noel Kahn's parties. They normally have it later in the school year.

Either Ali was bored with Naomi and Riley or she has a liking with Spencer because she could see that Ali really wants to be friends. "Don't be late," Ali said as she strolled leisurely to the door and everyone was looking at Spencer with amazement. Not even Ali's two best friends were invited, but little old Spencer who just lives next door and living in her sister's shadow was invited to one of the most anticipated parties of the year.


	2. Chapter 2: Emily

_Chapter 2:_ _Miss Emily Fields_

The bell rang loudly when Emily Fields put on her last shoe as she was heading to class. She checked herself in the mirror to see if she looked okay. Her Go Sharks! T-shirt was hanging loosely over her denim mini skirt, and her hair up as she gets ready for the last day of the week. Today was the three month anniversary of her and her boyfriend, Ben Coogen, as a couple. They both went to swimming camp over the summer and they didn't just learn how to do breast strokes. In fact, Ben was her first kiss and she should be happy, right? Everyone thought that they look cute together and that they should go out.

Ben was the first guy that she has a serious relationship, even if they've only dated for three months. But Emily also has this empty feeling. The only reason why they're together was because she light way was forced into the relationship. It wasn't like she didn't like him, she did but she feels that Ben's feelings about her are little bit stronger.

But Ben wasn't the only the guy that she had feelings for either, and last week something tragic happened. Toby Cavanaugh, Emily's neighbor, mother had passed away and Emily doesn't know why. She heard rumors that his mother had a mental illness, which explains Toby's rebellious behavior. He was like the black sheep of Rosewood and nobody would cross his path, except for Emily who occasionally talks to. She treated him different, and she may not talk to him a lot but she was a shoulder to cry on, literally.

It was like she remembered like it was yesterday. It was pouring outside and Emily just came home from practice. Toby was sitting outside on his porch sulking his own feelings and shutting the world out of his existence. Emily felt sorry for him and she started to approach him. He looked up through his shaggy brown hair and his hazel eyes looked red from crying.

"Hey Toby, what's wrong?" Emily asked as she put her hands in her soaked hoodie. At first he didn't say anything; he just kept looking at the puddle that was in front him. She almost turned away when she saw a tear drop from his eyes and she immediately sat right next to him. "Toby, what happened?"

He finally looked up into Emily's eyes and more tears flooded onto his hot, warm cheeks. His lips quivered and Emily can feel his emotions were all about to burst out of his chest. "My mother, s-she," Toby stopped and this time sobbing. Emily had a strong feeling that she knows what exactly happened.

"I'm so sorry," She hugs Toby as tight as she could and let him lay on her chest. He continued to sob for what seemed like thirty minutes and he finally looked up. Emily was about to ask how did she die when Toby pecked Emily on the cheek. His eyes said thank you but his lips say "I shouldn't be seen with you." And without a protest, he abruptly ran inside of his house, leaving Emily in the rain. She looked back at the house and was really tempted to go inside, but she hesitated and went straight home. She tried texting him, calling him but no answer and was getting worried that he might hurt himself. When she looked out her window she could see the raining had stopped and the sun was just peeking through the dark clouds. The little birds started chirping and it kind of brightened up her mood when suddenly she sees Toby lurking into her backyard. He looked at her with "I know what you did last summer," stare and it kind of freaked her out. Just in perfect timing her mother, Pam Fields, came in. Out of all the events that happened that day, she couldn't remember one thing of what her mother said.

Emily shook her head, reeling back from reality as she pulled her hair tighter and noticed that Paige McCullers was looking at the far end of the locker room. She started to walk over there when she accidentally bumped into Spencer Hastings, who suddenly seemed really excited. "Sorry," Emily mumbled but apparently Spencer didn't hear her. Emily shrugged and turned to see Paige, only to find out that she left the locker room. She looked around the room to see if she could find her, but there was no Paige in sight. Shaking her head, Emily finally grabbed her stuff and headed out the door. Luckily, Ben was waiting outside for her as his hands were behind his back. Emily became suspicious and had a smile on her face. "What are you hiding?" She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips as she tried to grab of whatever was behind him, but he was too fast for her.

"That, my dear is a secret. Now close your eyes," Ben said as he bit his lips so passionately it gives Emily the jitters. She led out her hands like an innocent puppy dog. He giggled and finally put something on her hands. Emily opened her eyes and a whirl of emotions flooded into her veins.

"Omigosh, its two tickets to the Beyoncé B'Day concert! Thank you, thank you and thank you!" Emily shrieked and jumped up and down. Emily is a huge fan of Beyoncé and secretly knows all her lyrics and her dance moves to every video that she ever danced too. Emily wonders if her obsession of Beyoncé is a real sickness, but she really doesn't care. "I so need to step up my game," she smiled and kissed Ben one more time before she put the two tickets in her duffle bag. Geez, all Emily bought him was this game that everyone was raving about, what was it, oh yeah Call of Duty and two reservations to Rive Gauche.

"Well just be ready tomorrow, the look on your face is good enough for me," Ben said and kissed romantically on her forward. Emily is genuinely happy, but she is happier to see Beyoncé tomorrow, her favorite singer, than being with Ben.

"Omigosh, guys get a room!" A girly voice said who was behind them. Emily froze in her tracks, that girl voice was Alison DiLaurentis, the most popular and gorgeous girl in Rosewood Jr. High. Ali had her blonde hair in waves, as if she just left beach. She had her arms crossed over her chest and had an endearing, but mischievous smile on her face. "Emily can I talk to you in private?" Emily was shocked that she even knew her name, but it was if Ali read her mind "don't be surprised if I know your name Ems, I know every ones." She looked at Ben teasingly and his face turned red with embarrassment.

"I'll see you in practice," Ben avoided Alison's gaze and gently kissed Emily on the lips and walked to class. Emily turned to Ali who somehow became two inches closer to Emily.

"So, Ems, you were amazing yesterday," Ali must be talking about the swim meet to their arch rival yesterday. That was a pretty historic moment. Emily broke the record in Rosewood Jr. High history.

"Thanks, it was nothing," she said bashfully when they both know that it really meant a lot to Emily.

"Please, don't be so modest. I can see you getting a scholarship to Danby or some other swimming school. You're really good." There was a short pause and Emily didn't know what to say next, luckily Alison wasn't paying much attention as she was getting something in her newly bought Chanel tote bag. "Here, you are cordially invited to my annual party." Ali handed the card that had hand scripted _Emily_ on the back. She carefully opened, as if it was some sort of bomb, and read every word in the invitation slowly. She was trying sink this all in; did the popular, beautiful Ali really invite her to her party? The same party where the Philadelphia Sentinel wrote an article about? This is all to surreal.

"Uhm, I don't know what to say," Emily stammered and held on to her locker for balance.

"Well try a thank you and see you tonight!" Ali started to turn around, but she realized that she forgot to say something, "Bring extra clothes; you're one of the lucky ones." She winked back at Emily and started her way off to class, leaving Emily stunned and speechless. But before she walked in, she looked at her one last time and said "Oh and I would be careful of who you put your trust around, especially with Toby," and went into class.


	3. Chapter 3: Hanna

_Chapter 3: Miss Hanna Marin_

Hanna Marin pounded the alarm clock for the fifth time this morning, only realizing that she's late for school. She hastily got up from her bed as she got ready for school. Her blonde messy hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and she quickly picked out her favorite jeans from the closet, a t-shirt that says "2 hot for U," and a blue cardigan. Last night was probably the most intense night in Hanna's young life. Her mom, Ashley Marin and her dad, Tom Marin got into a huge argument, something about him being late for dinner and not spending time with Hanna. It's whatever, it wasn't like her family was all peaches and creams like every other family here in Rosewood.

Mrs. Marin was standing near the doorway obviously upset waiting for Hanna. Mrs. Marin doesn't work since her husband pays all the bills in the house and spends her times on Fridays going to Saks in the Rosewood mall. It's practically her second home.

Hanna looked one last time in the mirror feeling the same like yesterday when she ate half of the cake that her dad brought home from work. It wasn't even his birthday and Hanna didn't have the heart to tell him that she ate it. He still believes that the raccoons ransacked the kitchen, and the cake wasn't the only food in the house missing. A tear surpassed the corner of her right eye and she quickly wiped it away. She put on her favorite lip gloss, cotton candy from MAC, grabbed the latest issue of Vogue and headed downstairs.

Later in the principal's lobby, Hanna stood uncomfortably where the two most popular girls, Naomi and Riley, were sitting near her. She heard them laugh quietly as they gave mean looks at Hanna and whispered something to each other. A lump in her throat made it impossible to breath and she felt like she was about to get a panic attack when Alison DiLaurentis shows up. Hanna gawked at her beautiful, thick blonde hair—compared to Hanna's frizzy ponytail—her milky skin glowed under the school's fluorescent lights, her soft, pink lips curved into a demure smile as she squinted her hazel eyes at Naomi and Riley, they immediately stopped laughing.

"Good morning Hanna. I've been looking all over for you. Is that the new flavor from MAC? What was it called again," Ali said as she brushed off her hair from her shoulders. She smiled at Hanna and at first Hanna was reluctant to say anything, but then she looked at Ali's heart-shaped face. She seemed genuine and non-judgmental.

"I-It's the cotton candy flavor. It also has a hint of mint that gives you cute and pouty lips," Hanna said excitedly. Naomi and Riley snickered in the background which discourages Hanna, but Alison's expression was still the same. She smiled coolly at her and a split second her face turned into the Alison that Hanna knew all too well.

"Naomi, Riley, you shouldn't be laughing since you two couldn't even make it to the field hockey team. You're better off eating caviar and have nothing else to do but hook up with my ex-boyfriend," she said. Naomi and Riley both looked at each other's faces like "How did she find out?" "Sorry bitches, but we're done." She grabbed Hanna's hand and waved back at Naomi and Riley for the last time. Hanna was shocked but a little honored. No one, not even her father, has stood up for her. Now, she realizes that this could change everything, and she has Alison to thank.

"Thanks, no one has stood up for me like that," Hanna said, still shaking. Ali smiled and put her hand on Hanna's shoulder and hugged her. It was an awkward hug, but Hanna embraced it none-the-less.

"So I'm having a party tonight, and I want you to come," Ali said.

"You want me to come to your party?" Hanna said as her hands are trembling.

"Well, after going to the mall. I have the cutest outfit that suits you," Ali crossed her arms as her hair fell flawlessly onto her shoulders. There was a beep from Ali's purse and took out her phone. She looked at the message from a mysterious person, feeling a little uncomfortable she ignored it anyway. "Come on, the limo is waiting outside."

"You brought a limo to school?" Hanna said. "But wait, are we going to get in trouble?"

"Don't worry about it. I have a 'Doctor's note,'" she said. And with that, Hanna and Ali climbed into the back seat of the luxurious limo. How Ali got this limo was beyond Hanna, but at that point she didn't care. She found the one person to let her hair down and not be judged. Hanna tried to stop her hands from shaking, but her excitement was just overwhelming.

Ali pulled out a bottle of champagne, only the finest, and poured two glasses of overflowing goodness. Hanna only tasted alcohol once, and it tasted very bitter. When her parents were out, Hanna snuck a bottle into her room, with a bowl of popcorn and 3 seasons of Saved by the Bell, but once she tasted it with her popcorn, she almost spit it back out. It was the kind of alcohol that just has that and less the flavor. Hanna was so not used to it, so she snuck the bottle back in and had her favorite Kool-Aid instead. She felt bad afterwards and confessed her sins to only her mom. Mrs. Marin laughed and hugged her tightly instead of punishing her.

Ali looked at the hesitation in Hanna's eyes, but she smiled at her coyly and gave her the drink anyway. Hanna should be open-minded, and this is Alison DiLaurentis, the most popular girl in Rosewood Jr. High. And she's hanging out with a girl who geeks over the new episode of Keeping Up with the Kardashians. "Drink up," Ali said as they pulled out the parking lot of the school.

-Later at the Rosewood Mall-

"This will look cute on you!" Alison pulled out a baby blue peplum top that had a peep hole in the back. Hanna grazed through the fabric and it was so soft, chills spilled up her spine. She'd only seen these in the fashion magazines, now she's actually going to wear them. Ali also picked out the cutest True Religions jeans that complimented the blue peplum top. "Here try these on for me." She gave the clothes to Hanna and escorted her back to the dressing room.

Hanna was left alone in the biggest dressing room, which seemed like it was bigger than an aisle from Target, Hanna's go to store. The walls were painted red with a hint of brown and the room had luxurious red chairs. She looked at the huge, golden-embroidered mirror as she gazed into her reflection. She could see every flaw and right then and there she started feeling insecure and uncomfortable. Hanna thought real carefully of what happened last night. Her parents arguing, once again, and eating that half piece of that delicious but dreadful strawberry cake. Was she the reason why her parents aren't getting along like they used to?

Hanna started binge eating when the arguments started. She remembered the day clearly, like it happened yesterday. Last year, Mr. Marin came home really late and smelled very different. It was a scent that Hanna didn't recognize, and she would know because sometimes she would borrow some of Mrs. Marin's perfumes. He thought that no one would see him but Mrs. Marin wasn't that stupid. She had been waiting all night for him to come home. Hanna was already hiding in the stairs playing a game when he snuck in from the kitchen, but she heard every word "Where were you?" Mrs. Marin asked. "I was out!" yelled out Mr. Marin. And the arguments kept going back and forth, to a point where Hanna thought her dad said "I can't do this anymore Ashley," or something like that.

There was so much friction between them too; it felt like it was WWIII in the living room of the Marin's household. Then Mrs. Marin said "What is her name," at least that's what Hanna thought. Her mind was derailing and couldn't fathom of what was happening, she got distracted and heard a crash from the living room. Hanna peeked through and she saw her dad's hand drenched in blood. Hanna gasped and both of them looked up, but Hanna was too quick and landed into her room safely. She cried so much that night; she had to miss three days of school. That's when it all started.

Hanna heard a knock on the door, "Hanna, are you okay in there?" Alison asked. "Come out and let me see your outfit. I have more options for you!"

"Yeah, I'm coming out," Hanna buttoned up her jeans and looked at the girl that's in front of her. It was like she's a completely different person. The peplum top accentuated her curves, instead of exploiting them and the jeans made her slimmer. "Here I am," Hanna said as she extended her arms and looked down. Hanna noticed that Ali also tried on a beautiful orange top that matched Hanna's.

"Omigosh, you should totally get this top. We will look like twins," she said with a smile. Then she pulled out this dress that had the same detail of the top, but was in fuchsia pink and had a cut-out heart in the back. Hanna looked at the back and her smile grew bigger. "This dress is sooo you!"

"You think?" Hanna asked tentatively. She held the dress like it was her prized possession.

"Of course Hanna. Pink makes your skin pop. And that top compliments your beautiful blue eyes. Has anyone told you have gorgeous eyes?" Ali asked so confidentially, but Hanna kind of hesitated to answer. Not many people really know who she is, except maybe Sean Ackard, Hanna's ultimate crush. He smiled at her in the hallway like a week ago and Hanna got to excited and she tripped onto her English teacher, where everyone could see. Even Ali, but now that she thinks back on it, Ali didn't even flinch a smile, which makes Hanna feel a lot better now.

After Hanna took off the top and the jeans, she also tried on a few more clothes with Ali. They both laughed like they've been best friends for a long time. A lot of people went by and couldn't help but notice them. She even heard some of them say "They are just adorable," and it made Hanna feel a little more comfortable around Ali.

"I have to go back to school, but I scheduled an appointment with an amazing hair stylist and makeup artist that does all the A-list celebrities. You have the limo all to yourself, and don't worry about the clothes. I know someone that we can get our clothes for free," Ali said as she put all of the clothes into one bag, and they both walked out of the dressing rooms. "Ciao Claudia, see you tomorrow!" Claudia waved goodbye and blew Ali a kiss.

"Wait, how are you going to get back to school?" Hanna asked.

"Don't worry," Ali said as they walked out of the parking of the Rosewood Mall. Hanna noticed another blonde girl, but obviously older, who wore pink Gucci glasses and red lipstick. "I have my ways." She winked back at Hanna and went inside the red car that had its hood back, and they drove off recklessly out onto the streets.


	4. Chapter 4: Aria

_Chapter Four: Miss Aria Montgomery_

Aria Montgomery made the last finishing touches of her latest art piece alone in one of the library aisles. Every day Aria spends her time during lunch in the library, since no one likes the weird girl with blue tips in her hair, it seems like she did a crime of tampering her hair with blue dye instead of blonde or something. She looked at her drawing one last time and couldn't help but pat herself on the back. It was guy who has god like muscles, long dirty blonde hair and eyes that makes Aria faint and yet she has only seen him once. She sighed as she put the book down and thought about the mystery guy and thinking how they will meet.

Aria had a rough morning and she caught her dad, Bryon Montgomery, sneaking off into the night while he got his wife, Ella Montgomery, drunk from the wine. This was the first time that she'd witnessed her father leaving like that. What could he possibly do at 11 pm at night? Aria pushed back the thought of the one explanation to all of this and just thought maybe had to finish grading papers or something. He finally came back when Aria was sitting quietly at the kitchen table eating an apple.

But once she saw him, she hid under the kitchen cabinets because the last thing that she wanted was to ask where has he been. His eyes were droopy and were daring red. His skin looked paler and Aria could smell an unfamiliar perfume. Maybe her dad is trying something new; maybe he was looking for perfume for his wife…that he loves.

"Hey," a voice said looking down at Aria. She looked up to see who it was and to her surprise, it was Alison DiLaurentis. Aria tried to cover up her drawing, but it was already too late. Alison's eyebrows squinted and looked at Aria with a displeasing taste. "You're very talented, this looks a lot like Jason," she finally said.

"I'm sorry, who's Jason?" Aria asked, finally taking the art piece from her and put it in to her favorite bag.

"Seriously? You know Jason my brother. He's a junior at Rosewood High?" Ali said, seemingly annoyed by the fact that someone doesn't know her family. As if Aria cares about the popular girls and their personal lives, she has her own to deal with. "Anyways, I really want to invite you to my party tonight. I would love for you to come and maybe you can also meet my brother that you seem so fond of." Aria felt a little embarrassed as Ali gave her a letter that had gold embellishments around the corners.

She cautiously opened while Ali somehow got a hold of her artwork. Aria read what was in the letter:

_You are cordially invited to Alison DiLaurentis_

_annual end of the summer party. It promptly starts_

_ 9:30 pm for the chosen ones (that means you)._

_But the actual party starts 11. Don't be late_

After Aria read the invitation, Ali was still looking at her art works. "I think you have a real obsession with my brother. I'm seeing him everywhere," she snorted. Aria grabbed the notebook out of Ali's hands and pressed it against her chest. "Did I pull a nerve?"

"Thanks for the invitation, but I don't think I'm going to make it tonight," Aria said quickly.

"Of course you are, or I'm just going to send everybody in town the 'drawings' of my brother and everybody here will think that you're a freak and a stalker. Or tell everyone about your dad's secret rendezvous, boy will they have field day on that one," Ali said without any remorse. Aria swallowed a lump in her throat and she nodded her head. "Good to hear because I want you to come to my house after school to help with the preparations. My parents are out of town and my brother has field hockey practice and…"

"I'll do it, just don't tell anybody okay," Aria said interrupting Ali.

"See you there then," Ali said as she finally got up. "Oh and love the blue tips." And with that she sauntered off with that famous walk.

-After School at the DiLaurentis House-

Aria had finally arrived at the lavish DiLaurentis house that was settled quaintly near a cul-de-sac. She was surprisingly amazed of how even the bushes were trimmed with precision and the flowers were breathtaking. The tulips had that freshly watered feel and the sunflowers were tall and vibrant. They even have a bird sink, which had interesting cravings on it. A blue jay flew on the edge and it tweeted a cute little song. It reminded her of when her father used to take her to the park and they would eat their little lunch near the lake. As they were talking, Aria noticed a baby blue jay and his mother was trying to fly. She felt very nervous and was afraid that he might fall and break his beak or worse. But Bryon smiled at her and he laughed. "Well in case that does happen, we might have to take him home," he said as he bit into his bologna sandwich. Aria gleefully clapped her hands, but on the inside she wanted the bird to fly, and he did.

Aria snapped back into reality as the blue jay disappeared and she was standing in front of the door. She calmly pushed the door bell as the familiar tune was playing. At first she didn't hear anything, but then she heard something fall from the inside. She put her ear next to the door, but she really couldn't hear anything. There was mumbling in the background, it sounded like another girl's voice but Aria couldn't tell, then Ali swung the door open and it surprised Aria.

"You're late," she said annoyingly. "But I'm glad you're here. I really need you right now," she said. Aria noticed that her eyes were bright red, as if she's been crying. Ali had on a different outfit than what she was wearing to school. Her orange peplum top complimented her olive skin and her luscious hair. The bottom she wore a tight fitting skirt that accentuates every curve in her body. She looked flawless and Aria couldn't help but feel self-conscious next to her. Aria's outfit consisted of a skull infested t-shirt, bleached leggings and black boots. As if Ali read her mind "Are you going to wear THAT to my party?" She said with an extra emphasis of "that."

"I didn't have time to change. I mean you wanted me right after school," Aria complained as she held out her arms and looked down.

"Hmm, so I did," Ali crossed her arms and pouted her lips, similar to a duck face, and thought about what she should do. "I actually like it. I mean the boots are so cool and edgy. And Jason really likes edgy. In fact he's here right now."

Feelings were reeling in Aria's head and she felt a little dizzy as she held onto the side of the door. She was still outside and the unusual warm October breeze crept onto her skin. "Can I come inside now?" She asked anxiously. Alison led out a half laugh and sigh. She led her arm and welcomed Aria to her gorgeous home.

Since the weather outside was warm, it was definitely cold in the inside. Aria looked at the perfect picture of the DiLaurentis family in the foyer before Ali led her to the kitchen. Aria was again shocked to see that their kitchen was probably as big as her own living room and the room was filled with party balloons, decorations, cups, plates and in the stove smelled like caviar. For a moment it smelled heavenly and Aria's mind was at piece, until she heard someone come in from behind and scared the living insides of her. "Omigosh, you scared me," she said to the unknown person, until she turned around. There standing was the gorgeous Jason DiLaurentis. His genuine smile gave Aria chills and all she wanted to do was pounce at him. "Hi," she heard her lips say surprisingly. She had no clue where that came from.

"Uhm, hi," he looked at her quizzically, but with intrigue. Aria never noticed it, but he liked what he saw. "Nice boots," he finally said as he walked off with a bounce in each step. Aria felt like her legs were made of jello and the only thing that was keeping her up was this chair next to her.

Ali stood next to her "I told you he likes edgy girls like you, but even I have to admit he's not good for you." It was like Aria was shot in the heart or something very hard punched her in the stomach. It was like her world was crashing down all within two minutes. Even though she just met him, she felt some feeling towards him. There was something very exciting about him, and Aria felt she needed that in her life. Other than adding blue tips, maybe she should try pink strips. "Uhm earth to Aria, I need you to help me prepare for my party," Ali said with a tone like astronauts that just shipped off to space.

"Oh sorry," Aria said and she picked up a very pink lantern. "Let the party begin!"

A few decorations up, the drinks pulling in and the smoldering looks from a certain cute boy later, it was just a matter of moments of when the party was just about to start when the first door bell rang. Ali turned up her iHome to the song _Milkshake_ and opened the door. She shrieked through the music as a blonde girl came with the exact same top as Ali's, except in blue, and jeans that flatters her body. Aria recognizes the girl; in fact she's in almost every class with her but never notices her. Guilt flooded into her body, the girl looked stunning and she seemed happy. Ali looked at Aria and motioned her head to the inner circle. "Aria in case you didn't know, this is Hanna Marin. Hanna this is Aria Montgomery. You guys should get to know each other," she winked at both of them as Aria and Hanna awkwardly stood there. The bell rang some more and Ali went to door as two more girls walked in. Aria immediately recognized one of them, Spencer Hastings; she was actually surprised that she even showed up. The other girl looked familiar as well but she still doesn't know her name.

"Omigosh, just in time," Ali escorted the two girls to the middle of the room. "Spencer, Emily this is Aria and Hanna. Aria, Hanna this Spencer and Emily!" Immediately there was silence between the group of five and Aria suddenly felt uncomfortable. Ali didn't mind the silence at all; in fact she went into the kitchen and bought fancy drinks. "Drink up ladies," she said as the girls, including Aria, grabbed a glass and downed the bitter yet satisfying drink. She looked in the corner of her eye and noticed that Jason was leaning on the wall. He gave her a devilish smile and a wink before he went upstairs. Blushing, Aria turned quickly only to notice that Ali gave her an unsatisfying expression. This is going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5: Alison

_Chapter 5: Queen Ali_

The party is a huge success! The girls are getting along, after a few sips of the margarita that Ali keeps giving nonchalantly, everyone seemed to be having a good time. Alison was standing near the banister and looked back at her accomplishment. She had done it; she made new friends all in one day and proved to a certain someone wrong. She knew reading that diary would help her more than she intended too, now that person is being punished for it.

Ali pushed the thought away as she noticed that her brother, Jason, was approaching Aria. She watched him whisper in her ear and a huge smile appeared on her face. The other girls looked suspicious, but shrugged it off. Ali had warned Aria to be careful, but now she's on her own. Luckily, Jason only gave Aria a piece of paper and started to walk towards Ali.

"What did you say to her?" Ali demanded as she grabbed Jason's arm with a tight grip.

"Nothing that concerns you," he said deviously as he gained back his arm. He looked back at Aria with his devilish eyes and went upstairs.

"Stay away from her, she's mine!" Ali yelled back but it seemed like he didn't hear her. It was time to take control again. She noticed that Noel Kahn happened to witness her and Jason's encounter and smiled genuinely. He also gave her a knowing look that he wants the same thing, Aria.

Alison walked slowly over to him and smirked. "Why are you being such a creep Mr. Kahn?"

"Please Mr. Kahn is my father, but I can't help noticing that you have sibling problems." Noel laughed jokingly, but Ali didn't find that to funny.

"What do you want Noel?" Ali said as she leans onto her wall. She already knew what he wanted, but he doesn't know that.

"You already know what I want. Plus you owe me for everything that you did over the summer." He said, this time serious and honestly it made Ali squirm a little. The memories came flouring in, but shook them off so Noel won't see her weakness. "There now, you get me what I want and your secret is safe with me." He said and winked at her with his cunning smile. Who knew such a pretty face can be so threatening and manipulative, it kind of turned Ali on. "Oh and meet up with me tomorrow at my Poconos loft. I thought it would be close to home for you." He smiled and walked away.

Ali was left shivering and she didn't know what to do. She looked over to her group. At least they were having fun as all the girls laughed. They were a little tipsy and it seemed like they laughed even louder when a drunken guy tripped over the coffee table.

Alison stood there awkwardly, sort of feeling left out and she knew it was time for her party goers to finally go home. It's ten until three and she was surprised that the cops haven't showed up. Suddenly, as if on cue, red and blue lights were flashing against the living room walls and the sirens were wailing just a block away from her house. It was if the whole world had stopped and even through the loud music, people was already grabbing their stuff and headed out the door. The commotion was so loud; that people didn't realize that the police car wasn't for this party, but for something else.

Luckily, the five girls didn't move one inch from their spots and they're finally alone from all the chaos. Alison took control and she thought of a brilliant idea. Each of the girls knew if they had gotten home, that would mean they're in serious trouble, unless if they stay the night. "Okay, so what are you doing here? Go home," Ali said, testing them to see if they should fight to be in her inner circle. Who in their right mind would deny an invitation to stay at the DiLaurentis house?

Spencer walked up first, still drunk and discombobulated; she swallowed the lump in her throat and stood right in front of Ali. "Why did you make us come here? You, of all people, wouldn't dare hang out with us and yet you've basically broke up with Naomi and Riley, gave Dana a makeover—"

"Uhm its Hanna. My name is Hanna Marin," she said quietly in the back. Hanna looked at Spencer and she stood next to her. "Anyways, she's right. Why did you invite us, I mean not that I had a problem." Alison was very pleased that Hanna and Spencer stood up to her. Emily and Aria looked at each other nervously, but stood next to them. Alison could already tell that this group of ladies would be thick as thieves.

"Do you really want know why I picked you?" Ali asked looking at all of them.

"Just tell us already," Emily mumbled quietly, but she heard every word of it.

"I picked you guys because you're special. There's no one in school that compares to any of us and if we stick together, no one will bully us around. We'll call the shots. I mean if that's what you want, to be accepted," Ali said and looked Hanna who looked down shyly. She could feel all the girls staring at each other, contemplating rather they should stay or go. Finally Spencer stood inches away from Ali.

"Okay, we'll stay but on one condition," Spencer said with a pointed finger. Ali turned around, giving Spencer a face of "or what," "We stay together as a unit. Even if the situation looks bad, we stay together. If one goes down, we all go down."

Alison was shocked to see that Spencer has guts, especially against her. But she didn't mind, this is what she wanted, new friends. And whatever Alison wants, she gets.

-Later that morning at the DiLaurentis house-

The girls were still sleeping, except Ali who just got out of a shower and smells fresher than spring flowers blooming. She heard Jason from down the hall and into her old bedroom. Ali could hear him murmur about "You have to go now" or "They'll see you." Butterflies filled her stomach as she quickly closed her bedroom door, a little too loudly and Hanna was the first to wake up. Her baby blue top, now ruined and wrinkly and her jeans were off sided; she looked up at Ali and went back to sleep.

Alison hastily picked out the clothes that she planned on wearing for this special occasion that was last minute, thanks to Noel, and brushed her damp hair into a ponytail. Before she did anything, she sniffed her strawberry scented shampoo from Frekkai, put on her Jungle Red lipstick from MAC and mascara as she turned around to see that the girls were still sleeping. She sprints on some of her favorite perfume, Miss Cherie Dior, and banged on her walls to wake the girls up. At first they didn't move an inch and Ali banged the walls harder and finally Aria was the first amongst the girls to wake up from their 3-hour slumber.

"Wake up sunshines; I have planned something special for the five of us!" All the girls grunted and rubbed the sleepies in their eyes. They all looked like a tornado had hit them and this was the aftermath of the remaining debris. Ali stood there perfectly like Glenda, the gorgeous good witch of the north, and helped Hanna off of the floor. Hanna looked like she was about to throw up her last night's dinner and quickly ran into the bathroom. The rest of them looked like lost puppy dogs. "Okay, once she gets back we can finally start our day."

Once Hanna got back from the bathroom the rest of girls were getting their extra clothes out of their bag except for Aria, who didn't have time to go get her things, just stood there awkwardly. Alison sighed heavily as she went into her closet to pick out the perfect outfit for Aria. She laid out an edgy motor crop jacket with studs on the shoulders, a white simple tank with a sugar skull in the front and a denim mini skirt on her well-made bed, noticing that Aria was surprised that she had that in her closet; like she didn't know that Ali actually bought this in Saks yesterday while Hanna was still in the dressing room. But Aria didn't need to know that part as Ali quickly pulled the tags before she could see them. "I've had this for a while and thought I'd give it to." Aria smiled knowingly that her new friendship with the most popular girl in Rosewood is actually giving her "old" clothes away so easily. "Now get dressed," Ali said with a hint of annoyance.

Once all the girls showered and got dressed, everyone seemed normal but really they still don't really know each other. Last night was kind of blur to all of them and for Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily this is all new to them. Alison smiled as she put five bathing suits into her Chanel tote bag, sunscreen and put on her sunglasses. They were all going to her parents loft in the Poconos, which is next to the Kahn's loft that was slightly bigger than the DiLaurentis'.

The girls didn't argue and went inside the black hummer that was waiting for them on the parking lot, and Ali's mom, Jessica DiLaurentis, is right there with them. Mrs. DiLaurentis was a spitting image of Ali and was waiting patiently as she smiled once all the girls were inside and buckled all their seatbelts. "All ready for the trip?" she asked as she turned around. Ali was sitting in the front and was looking in the mirror. She put her Jungle Red lip balm and looked into her mother's eyes.

"We're all sitting here, so it's obvious that we're ready," she said hastily without any remorse in her eyes. She smiled sweetly to her mom and turned the radio on as Mrs. DiLaurentis drove out of the quaint little neighborhood.

Two hours later, they finally arrived at The DiLaurentis loft at the beautiful Poconos. The girls were in awe that they're here as they all climbed out of the hummer. Ali climbed out last and grabbed her bag. She gave each girl their own bikini, except Hanna she gave her a sexy but flattering onsie, and directed the girls into her bedroom. Aria couldn't help but notice that they were two rooms like Ali's and Jason's room just down the hall from hers. But before any of them went inside the bedrooms, Ali stopped them from going inside. "All right, Spencer and Emily you're sleeping in this room," she directed Spencer and Emily's room where Aria was standing next too. Spencer and Emily reluctantly followed her into the empty room that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"You two can change in here. Hanna, Aria you're going to sleep in Jason's room," she escorted the girls into the empty room. Aria felt butterflies in her stomach and she doesn't know if Ali is doing this for her own gain or she truly just wants to them to bond and become friends. "You guys change in here and then we can go to the lake." She said before she shut the door, leaving Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily all to themselves in their own bedrooms.

When Alison finally went inside her room, she breathed for the first time. It has been a while since the last time she came here. The last time that she didn't feel empty and actually had a normal, functional family before everything changed. Ali put the memories away as she is determined to make some new ones with her new friends. She thought about what Spencer said last night and was this close of spilling the beans on why she really chose them. Ali looked into this unfamiliar room and the chills crept their way onto her skin. She shook her head and took out her new diary that she bought in Saks while still waiting for Hanna. It had black and white embellishments that were shaped as flowers and gold locket. She didn't write a thing in it, but this should be a start. Ali needs to remember every last detail that happens in her life for now on.

She found a pen in one of the drawers that was severely dusty and intoxicating, and started writing a quick entry before the girls realize that Ali is still in her bedroom, which leads to questions that she doesn't feel like answering.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was the annual DiLaurentis party and yet I didn't have much fun. I kept checking on the girls and they were completely ignoring me. I mean I gave them drinks and yet they treat me like this? Unacceptable, but don't worry I will make them suffer a little bit. But with my charm they'll don't want to argue, except maybe Spencer. Got to watch out for that, in fact I was quite proud that she stood up to me. She is somehow like me and we seem more related than she realizes ;). _

_Anyways, I'm so glad I took Hanna shopping at Saks. She really needed it. I couldn't help but fix things. She's a really cute girl, and I think a guy name Sean Ackard likes her. With a little help from me, she could get any guy she wants, but we need to help her with that weight. It's bringing her down._

_Aria, what can I say about her…she can be very flirty without realizing it, kind of like me. Can't say I didn't warn her, my brother isn't the boy you would want to date. But what can I say, he has the DiLaurentis charm and Aria is a sucker for bad boys. I'm going to make sure she doesn't lay her prying eyes on him, which is why I made her go into Jason's room to make her suffer. And a certain boy is going to help me._

_Last but not certainly least, Emily. I feel like Emily and I are going to be quite friends. She seems really sweet and I feel some type of way about her. I don't think she remembers at all from last night, but she kept smiling at me. It could be from the alcohol or she has forbidden feelings for me. I don't know, but we'll see and I can't wait for the adventures that's about to come. Oh I almost forgot, she did say that it's her three month anniversary with her boyfriend Ben Coogen, oops, too bad I told him that they have to do it another time ;)._

_Love,_

_Alison_


	6. Chapter 6: Spencer

**The Poconos Arc**

**_Each hour something always happens to the girls, and Alison would always be there…watching them_**

_Chapter Six: Spencer _

Spencer sat on the bed in the room that Alison basically threw them in as she looked at the bikini that she gave her. Last night was a blur and all Spencer could remember was arriving to the party and met the other girls. They all stood awkwardly next to each other, until the alcohol poured in and that's where her memories went missing. Emily looked herself in the mirror as she had already put her swimsuit on. They both looked at each other until Spencer couldn't take the silence anymore. "Do you remember anything from last night? I mean all I remembered was you, Ali, the girls and booze. Other than that everything was a blur." She said while looking at Emily, who was crossing her arms and nodding her head agreeing.

"Yeah same here, but it just feels weird that we're in the same room together and yet we just met each other at Ali's party. It's so surreal," Emily sat on a pink and white stool that stood in front of the vanity mirror. She looked at the makeup and perfume that was lying around, perfectly intact and majorly full of dust.

Spencer nodded her head and stood next to Emily. They looked at each other in the mirror and started laughing. "Well since we're here, we just might as well make the fun out of it. How about a game of 'Would You Rather,'" Spencer said as she skipped toward the squeaky bed and crossed her fingers playfully. The last time that she played this game was when her sister, Melissa, were good sisters at one point.

They were at her grandmother's log cabin and both of their parents were sleeping. It was Melissa's idea to play this game and they sat in front of the fire place. Melissa went first, "Would you rather kiss a frog or eat a bug?" Spencer made a squinty face and said neither but Melissa said "you have to pick one."

Spencer pondered and said she rather kiss a frog. Lucky for Melissa, she found a small frog when they went fishing in the lake and kept it while her parents weren't looking. "I'm so glad you said that because you have a chance to do that." Spencer freaked out, but Melissa can be very conniving, even at the age of 12. "Maybe your prince charming will come by and swoop you up in his arms," she said romantically.

With much thought, Spencer gave a small peck on the frog's forehead and he let out a small rib bit. They both laughed and talked about their dream wedding and how they would be each other's maid of honor and they'll be there until the end. It was the last time that they talked like that. Once Melissa turned 13, all she cared about was Field Hockey and trying to be perfect at everything she does, she didn't have to time to hang out with Spencer anymore.

Snapping back into reality, Emily turned around as she squinted her eyes and pouted her lips. "Isn't that a drinking game? And the last time I checked, there's no booze in sight since Mrs. DiLaurentis is literally right down the hall."

"Mhm, you have point," Spencer said and stood up. "No matter, we shall still play the game. I mean we are basically forced to know each other right? Why not be spontaneous?" Emily looked at her as if she is crazy. They all know that the real Spencer would probably not be here. Everyone in school knew that they Spencer and Ali didn't get along, something is definitely up.

"I know that we don't know each other, but word gets around. You didn't get along with Ali, so why all of a sudden you want to be friends with her?" Emily asked, still sitting in the pink and white stool.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just tired of making enemies. Maybe I felt the need to owe her back because for once she let me shine through the shadows. All my life I've been living with high expectations and to act like my big sister, Melissa. I'm just really tired of impressing everybody, but somehow I can't stop. It's like a drug." Spencer said, now lying down on the bed.

"I get what you mean," Emily said too, still looking at herself in the vanity mirror. "So are we still on for that game?" She asked and Spencer sat up smiling from ear to ear.

-Later at the DiLaurentis hot tub-

After a few surprising confessions, Spencer and Emily were all ready with their bikinis. Emily looked over at Spencer, who has on a blue and red striped bikini, they were all in the hot tub and Ali made a funny joke that made everyone laugh. They actually were getting along and learning something new every time a conversation comes up.

It was like a nice, fresh, relief and suddenly that feeling quickly went away when Spencer heard something in the bushes. Alison noticed the tense look on Spencer's face and looked at her direction. "Is something wrong Spencer," Alison asked, a little annoyed. Spencer started to say something but decided not to stir the pot, and instead just nodded her head as she suck in the tub lower.

All of a sudden Alison's phone rings and everyone fell silent as she got up to answer it. The other girls continued their conversation, but Spencer knew something was up. Then she noticed the bushes were moving again and suddenly voices were clearly audible, and yet the other girls were just minding their own business.

Spencer slowly walked up to Alison and tapped her on the shoulder. It seemed like she didn't think twice and completely ignored her, which annoyed Spencer and she boldly stood in front of her to finally get her attention. She tried to warn Ali about the voices and the bushes moving but Ali just laughed in her face like she was some kind of joke to her. Ali turned around, with disgust in her face and Spencer thought she said "Noel, please don't," but she wasn't sure until there was a loud beer bottle crashing through the trees. And if that wasn't scary enough, a loud howl blasted through woods and finally the mysterious voices showed their faces.

The rest of the girls were taken by surprise and almost immediately covered themselves with their towels as they ran off into the outskirts of the lodge. All except for Ali who embraced the drunken strangers onto her private property. The girls were all hiding behind a large rock near the lake. It's as if Alison is immune to the cold and has on a skimpy bikini. And with just one look, the girls stepped away from the rock and followed her.

Noel, Sean and a few of his friends, which included Naomi and Riley, took the girls spot in the hot tub. They were all laughing out loud until the girls showed up. Naomi and Riley looked at the girls, Spencer specifically, and snickered quietly. "Do you have something to say Naomi and Riley? Cause the last time I checked, you both was crying that you didn't get invited to Ali's party," Spencer uttered. Naomi and Riley stopped laughing and didn't say anything after that.

"So anyways," Alison continued. "Have guys met my new friends? This is obviously Spencer," she pointed to her direction and all the guys gave her a small clap from her comments earlier. "And this is Hanna, Emily and Aria," they didn't get a hand clap but had respectable nods instead.

Hours past and the girls were still in their bathing suits. Spencer decided that they should change clothes because the hot tub is obviously occupied and who in their right minds would go back in there? Spencer led the way to Alison's bedroom and the rest of the girls went into separate rooms. Once Spencer put on her clothes, she heard something vibrating. She checked her phone, but it's been dead all day today. The phone was ringing again, but it was under the bed. She finally realized that this was Ali's phone, which was strange because she always have her phone with her, especially tonight. Spencer didn't think twice about it and was about to open the door when it started ringing again. She knew that even holding someone's phone is wrong, but she couldn't help herself. Spencer pressed the green button, and pressed the phone against her ear. "Hello?" she whispered. She could hear someone on the other line, breathing ever so faintly, and creepy. She was about to say something else, but she heard someone coming upstairs. Spencer recognized it was Ali talking to some guy, and she quickly hid inside Ali's closet.

Ali and the mysterious guy have a full blown make out session, and the stuff that she is hearing is to explicit for her delicate ears right now. She heard her moan seductively and Spencer saw the guy trying to take Ali's shirt off. Ali cried out no. Spencer is trying to figure out who he is, but can't see his face.

The guy got furious, "Why do you always do this? You say you're ready, but you always flake out!" He pulled up his jeans as he stood there shirtless. "You know how I feel about you."

"I know, but I'm not sure if I feel the same way about you," Ali said, as she looked down feeling ashamed, a side that Spencer had never seen before. "I just need more time right now and I don't know if this is going to work out."

"Are you kidding me? You still have feelings for that loser?" He asked. When she didn't answer, he just bolted out the door. Alison cried after him and Spencer could faintly hear their conversation. "You were just using me to make him jealous! Alison, I loved you ever since the day you moved in and you're going to treat me like this? I am so over this bull! Have a good night sluttin' it up with half of Rosewood!" He yelled and Spencer heard him go down the stairs.

Alison came back, tears all over her face as sat there crying. Spencer wishes that she could just come out of the closet, but she knows how bad that will look. And then she'll have to explain about the mysterious phone call. So instead, Spencer sat there quiet as Ali cried uncontrollably.

Finally after five minutes of tears, wails and failed sex attempts, Alison got off of her bed and went inside her bathroom. This was the perfect time for Spencer to sneak out, but she had almost forgotten about Ali's phone. With all the crying, she didn't realize that there was 2 missed calls and a text message from that same number she answered not too long ago. Spencer so wanted to read it, but she couldn't get pass the code. With no luck trying to get open it, Spencer got her things and headed out the door, not noticing the phone is ringing.


End file.
